A need exists for a traffic surveillance system and process having a means for viewing having a plurality of sensors for detecting at least four points in the frequency spectrum.
A further need exists for an improved system and process for traffic regulation and control to provide a smooth flow of traffic.
A need exists for a system and process for controlling traffic at intersections without overly complicating a digital camera input device with the total image which the camera can observe and capture as images.
A need exists for a system and process that can use a digital camera to avoid the step of converting images captured into digital format for processing.
A need exists for a system and process that combines a digital camera with a roadside marker and a central processing unit having a computer program which obtains the digital image, processes and analyzes less than the entire image for information on the traffic and then proceeds through a logical progression to produce an output which changes the traffic signal light in a safe and efficient manner so that energy and emotion are conserved.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.